Happy Place
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: When Harry died in book seven he went to a place that represented happiness to him. Kings Cross, where he left for the life of a wizard. I've been wondering where our other favorite characters went. I'm not JKR and I make no money from fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Fred slowly became aware of the feel of grass beneath his chin. How odd. "Bluddger?" he wondered.

That had to be it. 'I bet a bluddger hit me during the game…." The game….funny he could not remember who they were playing. Must have hit his head hard!

"Well boy-o open your eyes and assesses the damage." He thought to himself.

Yes, he was on the quidditch pitch….but wait…… "George! This is soooo not funny!"

Naked, nude, full monty on the quidditch pitch!

Sitting up, covering himself as best he could, he fearfully looked to see if anyone was in the stands. Empty! What a relief.

But wait why would George go to the trouble of somehow getting him out here naked if not to make sure most of the school saw?

Fred shivered, and then to his side he saw a set of robes. He slipped them on, determined to find his brother and demand an explanation. "George! George Weasley you wanker! Show yourself!"

"He's not hear yet." A vaguely familiar voice announced from somewhere behind Fred.

Turning he saw not one but two figures, as identical as George and he. "Uncle Fabian? Uncle Gideon?"

"But you're………."

"Dead is the word you're looking for I believe." The stouter of the two observed.

"So that means I'm………."

"Right smart Lad he is!" The other quipped.

"This has got to be some sort of joke! Right?"

"Sorry son," Uncle Gideon sat on the grass next to Fred. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Well it had to be a quidditch match right? After all we're at the pitch."

Fabien plopped unceremoniously on his other side. "Think hard, what do you remember about the day.

"Well we were at Aunt Muriel's………wait we don't attend Hogwarts anymore! Why am I here?"

Gideon touched his arm. "That's right, sometimes, just after it happens. The thoughts are a bit jumbled. Go on, try to remember the day."

"We were at Muriel's; we were there, hiding …..Keeping mum and Ginny safe from……….VOLDEMORT! I remember! George and I were in the cellar, working on a new product and Ginny screamed! We rushed upstairs and she was holding her DA coin."

"At the same time Mum's Patronus bounded in…….'Stay where you are, keep Ginny safe, Hogwarts under siege, Dad and I have gone to help Harry….'

"But we didn't stay and neither did Ginny. We went and Harry told us what was going on….Percy and I…wait Percy came back! Yes we were fighting together, and then we saw Ron and Harry! The four of us were fighting a bunch of death eaters and ministry idiots…….Percy made a joke and…….nothing…."

Fabien nodded. "You were killed by a falling wall"

Fred started a look of fear crossing his face "Percy! Ron and Harry?"

"They did not die."

Fred sank slowly, relief filling his mind and body. "So what happens now?"

Gideon motioned with is hand toward three brooms. "We fly……….."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus opened his eyes slowly. He knew he was dead, he had seen the green light arcing toward his chest. At least Dora was alive. Teddy would have his mother.

Curious he took stock. Naked, hmm. Well we come in to this word that way. But he did wish he had his soft jumper and a pair of trousers. Looking to his right he saw just said items appear.

After donning his clothes he looked about. It appeared he was someplace that looked like the garden behind the Potter's place. Interesting.

Hearing the gate squeak he looked up. James and Sirius were grinning walking toward him.

"Well Moony it's just like you not to be surprised! Told you he'd catch on right away!" James nudged Sirius in the ribs. "Padfoot went right barmy for a bit when he got here."

"Where, exactly is here?"

Sirius looked around, "Hey this is your show, and you need to tell us."

"It looks like James' folk's garden. Is it?"

James smiled, "Not in the worldly sense, but here now it will do." "You were always happiest there with a book and mum cooking for you!"

Sirius glanced up, cocking his head to one side, as if hearing an announcement no one else could. "It's almost time. We need to tell him"

Remus raised one eye-brow, "Tell me what?"

James shifted uncomfortably, "Usually you have a bit more time, you know, to ask questions and the like. But Lily and I need your help. Actually Harry needs our help……….."

HPHPHP

As the forest slowly faded from his view, Remus turned to James and Lily, "What now? Where do we go from here?"

"Usually you would travel on but you have something else to do first." Lily's eyes were wet with tears. "Dora is with her dad, you need to go to her."

Remus felt as if he had been gut punched. "NO! She was supposed to live! She was supposed to raise Teddy! What happened?"

As the words left his mouth he saw, for a flash Dora finding his body, reaching for his hand and the green flash envelope her……….

HPHPHP

Tonks slowly opened her eyes. Around her slowly formed Teddy's nursery. She was alone and naked, curled up on the lime green rug. Next to her was her favorite Weird sister's T-shirt and a worn pair of jeans. After dressing she sat in the rocker and waited.

She knew she was dead, she had willed it the moment she had seen Remus' lifeless body.

Now she would wait. Dumbledore had always called death the next great adventure. She wondered how long it would take for Remus to join her on that adventure.

Steps, coming up the stairs. She rose from the chair her love's name on her lips……

"Daddy? What are you doing here? Where's Remus?"

"He'll be along. He, James and Lilly are helping Harry at the moment."

Tonks folded in to her dad's outstretched arms, he kissed her head. "I missed you baby."

"I missed you too daddy! You have a grandson, Teddy, we named him for you. Do you know? Can we see from here?"

"When you get to where you are going you'll be able to."

Tonks pulled back, "Where I'm going? This isn't it?"

"No darling this is just the first stop. As soon as Remus gets here we will go on."

Just then another set of steps could be heard bounding up the stairs. The door burst open and in one stride Remus was across the room and had gathered Tonks in his arms.

"Oh darling why? Why didn't you stay with Teddy? My love you were supposed to be safe!"

Softly, from the depths of his chest she whispered "I had to fight."

HPHPHP

The three of them were walking out of the front gate, Tonks turned to her dad. "So how do we go on?"

He produced a set of muggle car keys. There in front of then was suddenly ted bright red VW beetle. His pride and joy. Opening the driver's door he tossed her the keys. "You drive dear…………."


	3. Chapter 3

AN – So Collin was going to be next but this one ran screaming up and demanded I write it.

Fire! All consuming, pain filled fire! And the damn images! Even closing her eyes they were still there.

She had been fighting and they had been winning! Then that bitch, that low-life no account, muggle loving, blood traitor bitch killed her. Her! Belatrix Lestrange!

Instantly she had been here. This cubicle, filled with fire, no place to sit, no place to run and forced to see, over and over Harry sodding Potter defeat her Lord.

And since, forced to watch their happiness! Mudbloods and muggles. Witches and wizards. Even sodding house elves! Happy!

She had seen the bitch's whelp find Potter then been forced to watch them marry and have children!

Her muggle loving blood traitor sister raising the cur! All chummy with her own sister's killer!

Narcissa turn her back on their way of life and on Lucius…..It wasn't all that long before he was here…just a ways down, forced to watch Draco raise his grandson to love, LOVE and RESPECT everyone! It bloody well made her want to hurl!

That useless husband of her's , caving and confessing everything. It had been a rare bit of joy when he showed up here!

That bloody big black bastard! Minister! Changing the whole way of life! All wanting to be sure all living things were happy and safe….it was just wrong!

Then to be stuck with that whining ugly mess of a child, laying there moaning and wailing………………..

AN – Seems to me the worst torture Bellatrix could endure was to be forced to watch as all she had fought for crumbled and the world turned in to the opposite of her utopia.

Just a short 'unhappy place'.


	4. Chapter 4

Colin woke to the familiar rumble of his father's milk truck. How many times had he and Dennis rode with Da on his rounds? He felt for his camera…..funny it wasn't around his neck…in fact he was starkers!

How embarrassing, to be caught naked in the back of the truck…what would Da say when he opened up the slider to get the first pint?

He opened his eyes and saw a pile of clothes and slipped on his jumper and jeans quickly.

Ah there was his camera! Slipping the strap around his neck he made his way to the front of the van.

Wait….Da was not driving……it was…."GRANDPA! "

Collin's grandfather turned, a wide smile splitting his weather worn face. ''Hello boy-o! I did na' expect ya firs'! I was expecting your Da or maybe your Uncle Albie."

"What do you mean the first grandpa?"

"Boy-o what is de las' ting you be remembering afore you woke here?"

Collin thought hard…..Dennis and he at Hogwarts, they had been hiding, with Neville….then, Harry! Harry had come back! They said he had to leave but Harry needed help, Harry needed his help! So he had made sure Dennis was safe, handed him his camera and went back.

He had been fighting alongside a 7th year Slytherin who had stayed to fight Voldemort…two death eaters had cornered them….a green light……"Oh crap I'm dead!"

"Now der is no need for that kind of language Boy-O! But you do have it right you is a hero my boy!"

"Grandpa I have to know did we win? Is the world safe for Dennis and Da? Did Harry kill the bastard?"

"Boy-o we will just have to find out when we get there."

"There? Where are we going Grandpa?"

With a smile and a wink his grandpa responded "To your granny boy-o and to forever."


	5. Chapter 5

Ted held on to Andi as long as he could. He knew he had to go it was the only way she would be safe.

The snatchers were near and they were looking for him. He had refused to register as a muggle born.

Dora and Remus had suggested he come hide with them, bit he felt that was just too great of a risk.

Andi needed to be here where the children could find her when Dora had the baby.

Somehow he doubted he would be here when that happened. He had promised Andi she could come to him then. Come in to hiding with him. Remus promised that they would let him know by Potter watch when the baby was born.

Slowly and gently he kissed his love one long last time and apperated away.

HPHPHP

It had been hard. Now with the young man with them their safety weighed heavier on his mind.

Snatchers! He threw himself in front of the bolt to allow the others to get away…………

HPHPHP

Ted woke to the smell of tea and breakfast. He was laying naked in his and Andi's bed.

Did this mean the war was over? He quickly got out of bed and slipped on his soft flannel slacks and favorite white shirt.

Hurrying down the stairs he rushed in to the kitchen to see his Andi! To hold her in his arms……….MADEYE!

HPHPHP

He understood now, he was dead. He would never hear the Potter watch telling him of the birth. He would not hold Andi soon.

Mad eye had explained this was just the first stop and that when they went on he would be able to see Andi, Dora, Remus and the wee babe again.

Outside, leaning against the wall was his old broom, the one he had played keeper on at school. All he had to do was pick it up and fly on…on to look after his Andi….forever.


	6. Chapter 6

He had seen it coming, the green light. He was dead before he ever fell from his broom. He hoped Harry had made it safely and that no one else on his team had been killed.

It was in a contemplative mood that he opened his eyes to find out where he had gone.

Alaster never kidded himself; he had done some harsh things in the name of good. He knew there were marks against his soul.

He found he was whole again and buck naked. Lying beside him in the white mist was a pair of pants and shirt. He slipped them on he figured he had better be dressed when he met his maker.

Slowly the mist formed in to his office at the MOM. The place he had felt most at home in since his wife had died.

Emily, how he hoped he was allowed to see her before the punishment for his sins.

It had been because of her he had worked so hard to keep everyone safe. She had been a very good auror. Death eaters had taken her down. They had just married and were optimistic and certain they would both survive and thrive.

He never married again. No woman lived up to the memories of his Emily.

Lord she was a beautiful woman. Her hair had been long and shining black, her waist could be spanned by his hands. The scent she always wore was of Jasmine.

Thinking of it he could smell it now……. A soft hand gripped his shoulder…..it was his Emily.

This was but the beginning together they would go on……………….


	7. Chapter 7

Her boy was excited. They were leaving the sad place. She hated the humans who lived here. Who sometimes kept her locked in her cage. Who made her boy so sad.

Especially the fattest human. There was an air if ignorance and arrogance about that one.

Her boy, Harry said they were going to the burrow. It was Hedwig's second favorite place. There were lots of fat mice in the fields near there. The humans there did not lock her up. There were always lots of treats from them. And the female, who looked after her brood, always made sure to give her nice juicy bits of meat.

Finally! There were lots of people here to take them to the nice humans nest. Suddenly there was more than one of her boy. They may look like him but she knew her Harry!

Good she and Harry were going with the big human named liked Hagrid.

Suddenly there were lots of spells flying. Her boy was trying to keep them safe and then……

She was flying over the lake at Hogwarts. She knew she was dead. That was life. She also knew that someday she would see her boy again. She hoped it would be many, many years from now.

Hedwig lifted her eyes toward the horizon. In the distance she could see a rainbow bridge. She knew she was to fly over that. On the other side she could fly and hunt and be free and wait….wait for her boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Those of you who have read my snapshots and Harry and Ginny will recognize these words.

HPHPHP

I feel the life oozing from my body. I know my soul will not go to a pleasant place. I have done too much wrong. I've tried to make up for my sins against Lily by preparing her son.

I have failed to prepare him fully there is information hidden deep within my mind he needs and now the dark lord has killed me and I will not be able to pass it on. It is the finial failure that I will need to atone for….I have eternity.

As my last grasp on life is slipping away he is suddenly here. I look in to those eyes, his mother's eyes and give all I have left to give. I die staring in to her eyes.

The pain is gone. I am cold and naked. I slowly open my eyes. What is this! I am looking in to her eyes! Oh please against all that is holy! He can not have died. He must succeed! He must make her sacrifice worth it!

Suddenly I realize it is not Harry who stares at me, it is Lilly. She wraps me in clean warm robes.

I am not in hell. Lily explains this is the place where we wait to see where we are to spend our eternity. She can only stay for a moment. She must go to Harry to help him face his death. She does not explain.

Albus arrives I assert that I know my sins are too great that I must spend eternity paying for all those I wronged. He asks about those I protected and aided, what of them? I know they were too few, too late.

It is time I must face the list of my transgressions. I walk toward the door to the chamber. I walk toward my fate.

I am astounded. I have not been sent to hell. I will not burn forever. The tally of my life has been done and the master accountant has found the books of my life to be balanced. The pain and suffering I have endured, along with the good I tried to do has redeemed me.

I walk through a shining door toward a group of people. Lily walks toward me, James holds out his hand. He asks forgiveness, as do I. My soul quiets.

I have but one question. Did Harry succeed?

What to those of us here on earth was years and but a minute in to those in heaven have passed.

Severus is being dragged, against his will in to St. Mungo's.

"Albus why have you brought me here to a hospital?" Severus Snape drawled.

"Remember when you asked me how you possibly escaped eternal punishment for your transgressions?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with a place where babies are born?"

"Do you remember my answer?"

Snape sighed; "Yes you said that if I had touched even one life, helped even one person , gave hope to just one I had earned eternal happiness,"

"I recall you were doubtful. You said, I think, something along the lines of I'd like to see anyone find proof of that among the living. Well I'd like you to listen as Harry Potter tells his in-laws the name of his new son."

"Arthur, Molly, I'd like to introduce you to Albus Severus Potter."

"Severus are you all right?"

"Quite."


	9. Chapter 9

AN- I know there is a lot of others from book seven to be done yet but I have a few I want to do and the others have left me with a severe block.

If you have read any of my other fics these may not be a surprise.

HPHPHP

Arthur knew it was coming. He had not felt well for years. That damn snake had damaged him beyond repair. He had been lucky to live as long as he had.

The children were all grown with children of their own, all except their Freddy. Soon he would see him again, hold his son in his arms. That had been the hardest part of losing him, never having the chance to hold him one more time.

The party had been great; even though he had felt so tired by the time it was done. So Teddy and Victoria were having twins! His great-grandchildren.

That would keep Molly busy, help her with the grief. They had had some wonderful years! The smartest thing he had ever done was marry her.

Ginny had looked so radiant tonight. Her and Harry so much in love still. Lilly was the spitting image of her mum. George was doing well. Angie and he were still in love too.

Bill had beamed when Teddy had made the announcement. His Billy boy to be a grand-dad. It seemed like just yesterday Molly was telling him they were having their first baby.

They would all be fine. Sure they would grieve, but in time they would all be together again.

Tired, so tired………….

Arthur opened his eyes to find a set of arms wrapped tightly around him. It was Fred! "Fred oh Fred! How your mother and I have missed you!"

"I know dad it's time to go. I'm here to take you on."

Arthur hesitated just a moment. "Don't worry about mum. They will take care of her, Bill already is. Let's go on."

Arthur looked about; Fred was holding out a soft robe, it looked just like the one the twins had given him for Christmas the first winter their store was open.

As he slipped it on he looked about. They were surrounded by a fine mist that was slowly taking on shapes and shadings.

"Where are we son?"

"I can't see what you see until you tell me dad. We all go to a place that makes us happy first.'

As soon as the words had left Fred's mouth Arthur knew they were in his garage. There were all his plugs and batteries. It looked just like it had years ago. And there, shiny and ready for a spin was the Anglia. "Why we are in my shop! And here's the car!"

Fred smiled "I wondered if that was the way we were traveling on! Come on dad there are a lot of people waiting for you!"

Arthur and Fred slid into the two front seats. Rolling down the windows Fred smiled as his dad steered the car into the night sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly opened her eyes ready for a day with Andi. They had plans to go shopping for their upcoming trip to Bermuda.

Funny her room was filled with mist, must have left a window open. Molly swung her feet to the floor and grabbed her bathrobe. Tying the belt she started toward the window to shut it and then stopped.

Last night she had gone to sleep in her bed at Love cottage but this was not her room there. She was in the old bedroom she and Arthur had shared at the Burrow, before the remodel……….

Footfalls echoed on the steps and Arthur rushed in to the room gathering her in his arms, now she knew, she had passed on. Smiling she happened to catch a glimpse of someone else standing in the doorway.

"Freddy! Oh Freddy!"

HPHPHP

Andi found her dear friend when Molly did not answer the door that morning.

Molly looked as if she was peacefully sleeping, a smile on her face.

There was quite a large turn-out for her funeral. Then she was laid between Arthur and her Fred.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy smiled as he read Lucy's latest letter. Lucy the child who had been so much like himself he had worried. Worked for years at the ministry, nose to the grindstone stickler for the rules. She never married, no man met her exacting standards, and then, about a month after her grandma Molly died, she handed in her two week notice, sold her prim and proper flat in London and moved to a co-op farm in Australia.

Molly, sweet Molly, so much like her grandmother, worked at the ministry, headed the goblin liaison office. Had eight children! Her husband was a soft spoken, kind man who worked in the ministry's maintaince department.

Molly's oldest, Percy James, or P.J., lived in a flat over his and Audrey's. He doted on his grandparents and saw to their flat when they were away.

Percy and Audrey had just gotten home from a Mediterranean cruise. Tonight Ginny and Harry were coming over for dinner. Audrey intended to try and talk them in to going on a summer cruise to Alaska with them this summer.

Percy took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt a wee bit tired, maybe a small nap in his chair……..

"Son, it's time to get going."

"Just a minute father."

Percy hated to be late he reached for his glasses and prepared to jump from bed and head down to the kitchen.

If he was lucky he could get there before the twins and Ronald. He might just get to have seconds then.

Slipping on his robes he reached for his bedroom door…..then he stopped. He no longer was a school boy living at home. He was a grown man, a grandfather for goodness sake! This was just not logical.

He sat back down on the bed. Slowly his door opened and in walked Fred. That's when it hit him he had to be dead. Hmm young for a wizard, just like his dad.

Fred sat down beside him on the bed a looped an arm around his shoulders.

"I've missed you Perc! I guess the guy upstairs decided we lot needed a bit of organization!"

"So Fred this is heaven? The burrow?"

Fred chuckled; "No this is just the first stop. Dad is downstairs, he's waiting. The both of us will go on with you. Mum would be here but your Audrey needs an angel just now. She's about to discover your body."

Fred stood and offered Percy his hand. "Come on old man get a move on! Wait until you see what and who is waiting! You're goin' to love it!"

So arm and arm the two brothers descended the stairs toward their waiting father.


	12. Chapter 12

Fred sat waiting quietly. He wondered what George's place would be. He knew he did not have long to wait. He also knew his mum and dad were waiting anxiously for them on the other side.

Percy had insisted on being there by George's bed. Fred had only left to be ready for him here.

It was still a shock to see his twin as an old man. You'd think he would have gradually gotten used to it over the years.

Fred had never really not watched for long. He had been there, his heart breaking, as George struggled with the grief and depression that had seized him after the war.

He had seen the coming together of Angie and George, been there at the births of their two children and waited, just like this, for Angie when she had died last year.

She was there beside George's bed too. Roxanne was having a very hard time accepting her father was leaving.

Everybody had gathered. Bill was looking worn. He and Fleur had taken on the roles of the heads of the family after Mum and Dad had died. Charlie bent and scared from all the years working with magical creatures, was with Freddy, George's son.

George had long ago acknowledged the close bond his boy shared with the only unmarried Weasley brother. In many ways it had given him comfort after Angie died, to know that if the grief overwhelmed him this time his boy would have a father figure to turn to.

Fred knew, from watching after Molly's death, it did not matter that Freddy was a grandfather himself, when you lost your last living parent you felt an orphan.

It had been fun to watch George as a grandfather and great grandfather. He had never lost the ability to think like a child. Fred supposed that was why the business had gone on to do so well.

Granted Fred did have a few bones to pick with him. A lot of the products were not as reckless as they had been. Some of the fun had gone out of the stores. But unless he was mistaken Teddy's grandson would be seeing the business steered back toward its roots.

Roxanne had hired him right out of Hogwarts and he was a prankster through and through. He headed their research department. In fact right at this very minute his fiancé was fussing over him because of the unfortunate color of his skin due to a miscalculation in the lab yesterday.

She was Neville and Hannah's grand-daughter. More of the huge heart family mixing and preparing for the future.

Ah the mist was beginning to shift………

George knew he was dying. He was prepared. After Angie died he had said and did all he needed to all those he loved.

He was tired and ready to see his love and Fred again. With one last look at Roxie and Freddy he smiled, closed his eyes and left.

He woke in their old bedroom at the burrow. Somehow, after hearing Harry speak of dying he knew this would be his place. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a comfortable jumper, with his initial stitched to the front, he sat on the bed and waited.

He did not have long to wait. Fred walked through the door. "Hello Forge! You sure went out quietly for a prankster! Nice to see you 'ear!"

Involuntarily George's hand went to the side of his head; there he felt the long lost ear. Tears began to run down his face, bounding from the bed he wrapped his twin in a long overdue embrace.

"Where's mum, Dad and Angie? I thought I'd see them straight off!"

Fred smiled, "Well usually only one of us meets a person at the starting place. We all talked and felt I should be the one. Angie is with Roxie, thought she should be with her just now. You two did well with your children, she'll be all right and by the time we get to where Mum and Dad are waiting she should be there too. Percy was with you there at the end and he will be with mum and dad telling them you are coming."

George headed toward the stairs "So how do we get to them?"

Fred smiled and tossed a set of Ford keys to George. "There's a special ride outside, mum thought you might like to drive it again!"


	13. Chapter 13

Charity saw the green light and welcomed its release. The torture had been more than she could bear.

Slowly she woke to the familiar sensation of her favorite sleeping bag. Disorientated, it was a moment before she remembered she was dead.

It made sense to her that she had woken wrapped in the smell of countless summers spent trekking across Great Britain and Europe.

Sitting up and looking about she had trouble discerning any shape or sense to the place. Idly she wondered if this was what heaven was a place where she could hike the hills and valleys.

As she mused the area around her began to take shape. It was the queuing area that was established outside of St. Paul's Cathedral in 1981 for the marriage of Prince Charles and Lady Diana.

What a wonderful time that had been. She had camped with scores of muggles, all snatching bits of sleep between the celebrations.

Charity and her best friend Laura had shown up three days early to get a good spot.

Laura, muggle through and through, they had been friends since birth. Growing up through the austere post war years, becoming teens during the era of the Beatles.

Laura had not even been surprised when the letter from Hogwarts came for Charity. Long ago she had learned her best friend was born in to a magical family.

Charity slipped on the pair of jeans and the "Make love not war" T-shirt she found beside her.

Out of habit she rolled her bag in to a tight bundle, just as she finished she noticed her knapsack. It felt good to fasten the bag in its usual place on the frame.

She slipped on the thick hiking socks and laced her boots. Just as she began to wonder what was next a booming laugh rang out.

Turning she ran to embrace the friend she had not seen since 1989 when Laura had been killed in a car crash.

No talking was necessary; instead Charity just knew to shoulder her pack. Wrapping arms around each other's waist the friends sat out on the path forming in front of them.

Albus had been right; death truly was the next great adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco lay dying. Sadness and not a small amount of fear overtook him. He had tried, really tried to make up for the mistakes he had made in his life. Was that enough?

When he had found Astoria he had began to hope. Then that marvelous boy had been born. Scorpios, his son, all he had never been allowed to be. Brave, compassionate and caring.

Hope and joy and all consuming love had blossomed in Draco's scarred heart. He watched his son grow and then leave for Hogwarts. It had been a shock when Scorpios had been sorted in to Gryffindor, then to find his best friends were named Weasley and Potter!

But times had changed and so had Draco. The Weasleys and Potters had been real friends to his boy. Protecting him, supporting him and loving him. Then had come the inevitable. Rose Weasley had become his daughter-in-law.

Then the years of happiness, watching the young couple living and loving in world safer than had been his lot at their age.

Then the sharing of the sorrow that they were infertile. Their search for the cure that never came and then the joy of them finding and adopting their daughter.

Who would have thought that a Malfoy grandchild would be caramel in color and so loved by her grandfather?

Ron Weasley and he had come to an understanding after that. Their mutual love of their children and that little girl the basis of almost a friendship.

Now it would soon end for him. The things his aunt and her twisted master had done to him, the years of his father's 'love' had taken too much of a toll on his body.

Soon he would find out if God was truly a forgiving God and if he had paid his debt.

Scorpio sat beside his father's bed, one arm around his mum, the other hand holding his dad's. Hour after agonizing hour he watched his dad's life slip away until they were here with barely a breath moving his chest.

His mum leaned over and whispered in to Draco's ear a final message of love. Then he kissed his dad's forehead and simply said, go in peace dad, go in peace.

Rose, his wife held him as he held their daughter and cried. Warda was so confused and hurt, how did he explain that one of her beloved pawpaw's was gone?

Later at the funeral the press had a field day with how many Weasley's and Potters were there. The long dead ugly past was raked over the coals until Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood beside Scorpios as he addressed the reporters, he admonished them and stated all that his father had done to rehabilitate the Malfoy name.

Draco became aware of a soft white mist. Looking around it became the neighborhood in France where he had met and fallen in love with Astoria. Walking toward him was his old potions teacher Severus Snape.

"I'm dead." it was neither a question nor a statement.

Professor Snape nodded his head. "Well is there when I find out my punishment?"

Snape stepped back an almost kind look in his eye. "No my boy your early life was punishment enough, this is where you go on to meet people that want to see you and to wait for those who come after."

Draco looked toward the horizon and saw a group of people, some he recognized, waiting. The first to greet him was his Grandmother Malfoy; he had only known her a short time, her life cut short by her abusive husband. She took his hand and began introducing him to the relatives that no one had been allowed to talk about while his dad had been alive.

"Is this heaven? Is this where we stay?" Draco asked his grandmother.

"No my child, this is the first step. You must go on; I will go with you if you like."

"Will I be able to see Astoria, Warda and Scorpios? May I see that they are all right?"

"Yes child. Now it's time."

An ornate coach formed from the mist. Draco assisted his grandmother in to its cool interior and joined her.

As the coach pulled away he turned to her; "What of mother and father?"

"Your mother is waiting for you….your father….he is not here."

"Grandmother did you see how he died?"

Tears appeared in her pale blue eyes. "Yes, he died as he lived. I have regretted my weakness, my inability to stop his father all of his life and now his death."

Draco placed a comforting hand on her knee. Smiling she turned to him and taking his face in both of her hands; "My boy you I am so proud of. You made the change, as your mother did. The proof is in your son and his child. To stop the direction your life has been forced toward and to change for the good is something very few can do. You my dear, dear child are a joy."

Draco settled back, a small smile upon his face. Scorpios would see to Astoria and now he knew that when her time had come he would be there to greet her. He regretted his father had not learned had not changed. But at least his mother waited….ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Falling! Must stop falling! Must get back to Harry! Harry has to live! So much more to tell him! So much more to do!

Sirius woke naked and confused. A white mist enveloped him. Slowly the mist began to take shape; he was in James' childhood room, lying on the cot that had been his after he was disowned by his family.

Black leather pants, black motorcycle jacket and his favorite Grateful Dead t-shirt lay neatly folded on the floor. He slipped them on and dug in the dresser finding a pair of thick socks. Next he found his favorite pair of boots.

Hope began to grow. How had falling through the veil thrown him back in time? Could he somehow prevent Wormtail from ratting on James and Lily? Could he save them? He had to get out of here and find out!

Just as he was about to bound from the room familiar steps echoed in the hall.

"James! Man you are going to think I've gone round the bend! I'm not exactly sure how this happened, nut I've come back in time! You're not going to like this but Wormtail is going to sell you out to Voldemort! Then that slimy bastard is going to kill you and Lilly. Harry, that's what you will name your son, Harry will be left an orphan and I won't be able to raise him because everyone will think I'm a mad killer. But that doesn't matter now because I've come back and I can change things! You'll live and Harry will grow up with two parents! I've got to go! I've got to find Wormtail and make sure the little bastard never has a chance to go to work for snakeypoo!"

James placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You haven't gone back in time old friend. You're dead."

Padfoot's scream tore the air. James held him as he sobbed over and over; "Harry….I've failed……"

A while later James was able to calm him and guide him down the steps and outside. "Padfoot we have to go on. Lily and others are waiting for us. Your brother is there. He changed in the end. He died trying to fight Voldemort and we never knew. Come on old boy….we can see Harry there."

James guided his friend to a magnificent motorcycle………….


	16. Chapter 16

Godric slowly opened his eyes, the feel of a cold floor beneath him and the scent of water in his nose. He knew where he was, his father's mill. Allowing it had burned down well over 75 years ago he knew it must mean he was dead. Naked! Well it certainly wasn't the first time he had woken so, but it would be embarrassing to see his ma again without a robe.

Just as his thought had completed itself he noticed a scarlet trimmed robe beside him. Slipping it on he began to hear the faint sound of a Welsh Lullaby…..MA!

Out of the hut and toward the sweet voice he ran.


	17. Chapter 17

Rufus Scrimgeour

The pain had been unbearable but he had not talked. He had been an auror for far too long. Protecting people was as much a part of him as breathing. Even people he thought were wrong.

Looking in to the dark lord's reptilian eyes his last thought had been 'Potter was right.'

Slowly he opened his eyes, aware that the pain was gone. Looking about he saw a small stream flowing in to a green valley that was framed by mountains. The breeze was cool and filled with the scent of heather and pine.

Beside him he found a tunic and great kilt, he made fast work of dressing, dirk in his boot and crossbow over his shoulder.

He knew he was dead; he had been close enough too many times to doubt the finality of it now.

He turned quickly, bow to the ready, at the sounds of footsteps behind him. "Rufus you bloody stupid git!" Madeye, younger, healthier and with two real eyes, but still Madeye.

"You've figured out by now you should have listened to Dumbledore and Potter 'ea? And you'll be knowin' you're dead. That slimy snake got you too I see."

Madeye stopped and looked around, "Ah! You always did like this bit of Scotland for hunting! But you won't be goin' after a dear yet. You have a bit further to go."

Moody split the air with a sharp whistle, two dark thestrals floated to a landing in the small clearing, handing a set of reins to the minister Moody continued. "I'd go on with you but all hells broken lose and I'm needed to look after as many as I can. The beast will know where to take you."

Before Rufus could even reply Moody was astride his mount and lifting off toward the impossibly blue sky.

Settling on the back of his thestral he squared his shoulders and kicked off, ready to face his last de-briefing.


	18. Chapter 18

Gregorovitch **AN – I have to admit that some of the "lesser" or secondary characters are harder to write. I get the feeling from JKR's writing that this character was a brilliant, egotistical, arrogant person who did not posses much common sense. I hope you like how I wrote him.** **On another note – Yes the larger characters, aka Dumbledore et al, will be written, eventually. I have to wait until the bunny gives me the plot. Right now as I work on this Mrs. Abbot Wants to have her say here and Hannah would like to talk to Harry about her mother's death for snapshots.** **He had known the dark Lord was looking for him. His family had been murdered for not giving him up. It was a shame, but she had been his 6****th**** muggle wife, he would marry again, a man as brilliant as he needed a woman to look after him. to tend to the menial chores.** **He was the great Gregorovitch, the finest wand maker in the world! The finest mind in Europe. A lunatic and his followers should be easy to hide from.** **That is why it was such a surprise when he had been taken so easily. The pain had surprised him; his death was most certainly a relief.** **He woke to find himself surrounded by his wives, not bothering to cover his nakedness he threw his arms wide; "Ah! I must be in heaven! And my reward is my beauties to look after me, to please and see to my every need for all eternity!"** **Gregorovitch was partially right; it was a reward, for his wives. Eternity was a very long time when one is cooking and cleaning for six demanding women.**


	19. Chapter 19

The death eaters took Grace Abbot by surprise. She was hanging sheets in the back garden when the masked figures blasted their way in.

"Grace Abbot, muggle born you have been accused of stealing true witches' magic so you shall die!"

The green bolt hit her directly in the center of her chest. She felt as if she was falling then nothing until she woke. Looking around she, at first, thought it might have just been a dream, until she realized she was naked in her back garden.

Hanging from the clothes line was her favorite blue housedress. She slipped it on and made a circuit among her roses one last time. The back gate creaked and in walked her mum, young and fresh looking.

Engulfed in her mum's arms she asked "I'm dead?" Her mum nodded. "Is Hannah all right?"

Her mum's soft reply "Yes and she will be for a long time. Come my love we must move on and then you can see Hannah for yourself."

Following her mum she found herself standing before the vw bus they had taken caravan trips in when she had been a child. Climbing in to her customary seat she took one last look at her home and then turned her eyes forward, toward the future.


	20. Chapter 20

Dumbledore

Opening his eyes he felt at peace, a soft lilting song echoed around him.

Ah! Home, Godric's Hallow, he had imagined this was heaven looked like.

He dressed and noticed his hand and arm had been restored to normal, the lethargy that had plagued him all these months was gone also.

Rising from his bed he walked toward the soft singing, it was Ariana, soft and sweet and as beautiful as she had ever been in life. But with an alertness and sense of peace that had not been hers when alive.

"Albus! You are ready then. If you will take my hand we will go on."

Dumbledore started, "Go on? Isn't this heaven?"

Ariana chuckled and softly placed her small hand on his cheek. "The 'great Albus Dumbledore' stumped! This time big brother I get to be the teacher and you the student. This is but the beginning, there is more ahead and much you must learn."

"That amazing young man will need what you learn here to help him succeed."

Catching his sister's hand as she turned to go he pulled her around. "Wait…I have to ask...can you forgive me?"

Wiping the tears from his cheek with her small hand she smiled; "There is nothing to forgive, no punishment from me would compare to how you have punished yourself over the years….. Now! Move your feet! We have things to do and people to see! Oh and for those feet…."

Out of her pocket she pulled a nice warm pair of knitted socks.


	21. Chapter 21

Peter

As the silver hand chocked the life from him he felt Harry's frantic efforts to pry it lose, as the darkness closed in the last thing he saw was the green eyes so like Lily's.

Peter felt himself swirling backwards and he opened his eyes, around him flashed images, like the muggle motion pictures Sirius and James had taken him to.

Backwards he fell and backwards in time flowed the images…his luring of Charity Burbage in to Voldemort's clutches, the torture of Olivander and the Lovegood girl.

The cemetery and the murder of Cedric Diggory, binding and the letting of Harry Potter's blood, the pain of sacrificing his hand for the return of the dark lord.

Fleeing to Albania and find Jorkins, luring her to his master and watching her scream then die.

Then back to the knowledge Sirius was out of Azkaban and searching for him, the fear of Remus finding him alive.

Then through the years hiding at the Weasleys, too afraid to change back in to his human form, afraid to be found out and punished.

Sirius finding him on that muggle street, cutting off of his own finger, the spell and the faces of the 12 muggles as they died.

He could feel the sweat that poured from him as he convinced James to make him the secret keeper, so the dark lord could kill the boy.

Then he tasted the fear that had convinced him to betray all his friends believed in and go to lord Voldemort as a double agent.

Back through the stench of his conviction that he would never be good enough, smart enough, handsome enough to make it without powerful friends.

Peter hoped he would see some good, some of the wee boy he had been, but those scenes flashed by too quickly.

Then he felt himself float to a stop, the darkness around him was absolute and an overwhelming, nameless fear began to overtake him.

Peter cried out; "What is my punishment? I never meant for it to happen? God you speak of forgiveness! Why won't you forgive me?" But no one answered.

Peter just floated there, everything he had worked so hard to avoid, alone, afraid, forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Quirinus Quirrell

Searing pain, abandonment, then empty blackness. Quirinus woke on a cold hard floor, naked. He hated being cold, always had, hated being poor too, that had been the real reason he had went on that sabbatical, to try and find a way to riches.

Then he had met him, Lord Voldemort, of course he had not known it was him, at first, he was possessing the body of a muggle. The subtle courtship of his soul had begun then, riches and fame were promised and Quirinus had succumbed.

For a while he had possessed power, but for too brief a while, now as he endures eternity, cold, alone and forced to review his life over and over he grieves.

AN- A short one, have a bit of a writers block on my current fic and hoped reading SS again would help. It did, just not for that fic! LOL Quirrell just needed to have his eternity spoken of.


End file.
